


Love, Niall

by Ivegotaheartandivegotasoul



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Angst, Babies, Childhood Friends, Friends to Lovers, Marriage, Multi, Slow Burn
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-05-24
Updated: 2017-06-11
Packaged: 2018-06-10 11:26:47
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 21,253
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6954592
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ivegotaheartandivegotasoul/pseuds/Ivegotaheartandivegotasoul
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry and Niall are childhood friends. The two remain friends throughout the years, despite the thousands of miles in between them. They keep in contact through e-mails and letters.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This fic is based off Cecelia Ahern's novel Love, Rosie. 
> 
> This is my first fic! Please let me know what you think!

To Harry  
You are invited to my 8th birthday party on Saturday. The party starts at one o'clock and ends at four o'clock. Mum says there will be lots of cake and ice cream.  
Your best friend Niall

To Niall  
Can Gemma come?  
From Harry

To Harry

No. No girls are allowed.

To Niall  
Then I'm not coming.

To Harry  
Fine.  
 

Dear Mrs. Twist,  
I came by to discuss my son Niall's birthday party on Saturday. It seems like there is something going on between Niall and Harry. Niall refuses to talk to Harry or tell me what's wrong. I was hoping you could let me know what's going on. I'll stop by again later this afternoon.  
I look forward to finally meeting you,  
Maura Horan

To Niall  
Your birthday party was a lot of fun. I'm sorry Gemma ruined your cake. I'll see you tomorrow.  
From Harry

To Harry  
Thank you for coming to my party and thanks for my present. I'm not mad at Gemma. I think Greg deserved it. My mum's grounded him for an entire week.

To Niall  
Good. I can't believe Mr. Cowell is still talking. He never stops. I think we'll die sitting in these seats listening to him talk.  
From Harry

To Harry  
I don't want Mr. Cowell to be the last thing I ever see. I don't think he even smiles. His eyebrows look like caterpillars. Big, fuzzy ones. He probably

Dear Mr. and Mrs. Horan,  
I would like to discuss Niall's behavior in the classroom with you, particularly his note-writing. Please call the school to arrange an acceptable time for us to meet.  
Sincerely,  
Simon Cowell

To Niall  
I miss sitting next to you. Willie won't stop moving even though I've asked him three times to stop. I hope your mum and dad aren't mad at you. How did there meeting with the Cow go?  
From Harry

To Harry  
My dad was mad. My mum just laughed. She said she expected nothing less. I just hope I won't have to sit in the front of the class for forever. I swear the Cow's eyebrows are moving.  
It's their, not there.  
From Niall

To Niall  
I know how to spell their. I got a perfect on my spelling test.  
From Harry

Greetings from Manchester! I am visiting family. They are nice. They like to buy sweeties for me and Gemma. Tomorrow I am meeting my real dad for the first time. I am nervous. So is Gemma. She has met him before, but a long time ago. I made a friend. He lives in the flat next to my Aunt. His name is Sandy. He is nice. We play FIFA when my family is busy.  
Harry

To Harry,  
I am still in Dublin. Greg is grounded again, though I don't know why. I think it has something to do with how late he comes home now. He and dad fight a lot. I hope Manchester is good. I hope your dad is nice. I made a friend too. He's in town on holiday with his family. His name is Zayn. I met him in the park. I tried to get him to play football with me, but he doesn't like it. I watched him draw. He is a good drawer. Come over as soon as you get back to Ireland.  
Niall

Niall,  
Why didn't you invite me to your birthday party this year? I know you're having one. Eoghan talked about it with Bressie. Are you mad at me?  
Harry

Dear Anne,  
I'd like to apologize on Niall's behalf. I know Harry must be upset about not being invited to the party. I can't for the life of me understand the reason why Niall didn't want to invite him. I wish I understood eleven-year old boys. Maybe it has something to do with the boys Niall is inviting. I know they like to tease Harry because he's not Irish.  
Give Harry a big hug for me. Maybe Bobby can take them out for ice cream or a movie later this week.  
Sincerely,  
Maura Horan

To Harry,  
The party was no good. Eoghan ate too much pizza and threw up in Bressie's sleeping bag and didn't tell Bressie until he was already in the sleeping bag. Bressie was really gross and upset. He tried to get even by running himself all over Eoghan. That didn't go over well. When Bressie's mum arrived she yelled at my mum for ten whole minutes, calling her a bad mother even though mum had given him some of my clothes to put on and offered to wash his sleeping bag. Everyone went home while Bressie's mum was yelling. I wish you were there. You would have laughed with me. Would you like to go to McDonalds after school on Thursday? My dad said he'd pick us up.  
Niall

To Niall,  
I am sorry your party was bad. Maybe next year's party will be better. I'll ask mum if I can go on Thursday.

To Harry,  
Will we ever sit next to each other again?

To Niall,  
When the Cow is either dead or retired.

To Niall,  
Happy Valentine's Day!  
Love, Harry

To Harry,  
You are the only person on this planet who still makes homemade Valentine's cards. I think you used a tiny bit too much glitter. What's the Valentine for? Do you fancy me Harry? Do you want to marry me?  
Love, Niall

To Niall,  
I made it for Cara, but then I found out she fancies Bressie, so I thought I'd give it to you. Also, I barely used any glitter, Niall.  
From Harry

To Harry,  
I'm so sorry about Cara. There are other fish in the sea. Do you want to come over after school? My mum's been complaining about not seeing you lately.  
From Niall

To Niall,  
I could never disappoint Maura Horan. At least she'll never prefer Bressie over me.

Dear Mr. Corson,  
Harry will be unable to attend school on Tuesday, the 13th of September, as he has a doctor's appointment.  
Anne Twist

Dear Mr. Corson,  
Niall will be unable to attend school tomorrow, the 13th of September, as he has a funeral to attend.  
Maura Horan

Niall,  
I'll meet you at the bus stop at 9am. Bring a change of clothes. We don't want to be walking around in our uniforms. I can't believe we're doing this! Happy 16th birthday Niall!!  
From Harry

Mr. and Mrs. Horan,  
Enclosed is the bill for Niall Horan's stomach pumping and knee surgery from September 13th.  
Dr. White

Niall,  
Your mum won't let me see you. I don't think I've ever seen her this angry, not even when we broke that vase when we were nine and pretending that we were going to space. Greg said he'd pass this along to you. He says I owe him now, and I don't know whether he's serious about that or not.  
Are you okay? How bad does your knee hurt? Can you walk yet? When can you come back to school? I am so sorry. I knew I should've stopped you from downing that last pint.  
I know you might not want to, but I think we should talk about what happened the other day, before you fell off the stool and ruined your knee.  
Please reply as quickly as you can. Greg said he'd pass your note on to me. I hope I can see you soon.  
Harry

Harry,  
I feel horrible. I can't move without feeling pain in my knee. My dad has to practically carry me to the toilet. It's so embarrassing. Mum says I'm grounded for the rest of my life and they've forbidden me from seeing you. It seems that you're a bad influence on me. I don't think they realize it's the other way around. Don't worry Haz. I'll see you when I get back to school next week. They can't keep us from seeing each other. I don't want you to blame yourself for this. It was an accident. Repeat after me. It was an accident.  
As for what happened the other day...I dot really remember what happened after the fourth pint. I vaguely remember us doing a karaoke rendition of an Eagles song. I think we got a standing ovation from all six people in the pub. Besides that, I've got nothing. Did something happen? Did I do something stupid?  
Niall

Niall,  
I'm glad you're still alive. I was beginning to think you'd died and Greg had resorted to hiding your body under the bed with all those old socks of his. No matter what you say, I still feel responsible. Therefore, I will be carrying your books for the foreseeable future. You can't stop me, so don't even bother complaining. My mum and I have a meeting with the principle to discuss my behavior. I'll let you know how it goes in the meantime, sit still. You don't want to go back to the hospital.  
Harry

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Suspended  
I can't believe they suspended the two of us. The joke is on them. I wouldn't be going to school either way. I really should be thanking you for taking me out.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Suspended  
I'm glad you're having such a good laugh. My mum is furious. She keeps telling me how disappointed she is. Robin is determined I do something productive during my time off, so now I'm his firm's new intern. I'm going to be filing, licking stamps, and answering phones for hours. Think of me fondly as I waste away.  
Harry

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: HA  
Hahahahahaha

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Knock knock  
Knock knock

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Knock knock  
No. Never again.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Please Niall  
I'm bored!

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Fine  
Who's there?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Fine  
Canoe

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: I am already regretting this  
Canoe who?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: You love these  
Canoe help me with my work?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: There's always a bright side  
Keep laughing Niall. One of the lawyers has a fit daughter.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Mystery woman  
Who is she?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Mystery woman  
Her name is Kendall Jenner. She's in the year above us. She has black hair, dark eyes, and the longest legs. I think she's a model.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Older woman  
Sounds like she has a great personality. Have you said anything to her? Hello or goodbye doesn't count. Do you think she knows your still a virgin?

You have an instant message from: HARRY  
Harry: Nialllll  
Niall: Go away  
Harry: Niallll  
Niall: What Harry?  
Harry: I have something to tell you.  
Niall: Can it wait until after class?  
Harry: Absolutely not  
Niall: Okay. What is it?  
Harry: I am no longer a virgin.  
Niall: What?  
Harry: Well you know...when a boy and a girl like each other very much...  
Niall: Harry, I know what sex is.  
Harry: Why that reaction?  
Niall: Just wasn't expecting it. I didn't know you were seeing anyone.  
Harry: Kendall and I have been seeing each other a lot these past few weeks at the office so...  
Niall: Wait, so you had sex with Kendall? After, like what, a single conversation?  
Harry: Yeah, I went up to her and randomly asked her if she wanted to fuck. Of course we've talked. I've seen her almost every day for weeks.  
Harry: Why aren't you saying anything? Aren't you happy for me?  
Niall: Sure, Harry. I'm happy for you. I'd be careful if I were you. From what I've heard she doesn't do serious relationships and she hangs out with a lot of different men.  
Harry: Are you calling her a slut?  
Niall: No. I'm only telling you to be careful.  
Harry: Because she's a slut. For your information we are in a serious relationship.  
Niall: Really?  
Harry: Yeah  
Mr. Grimshaw: Can you two join me in the hallway?  
Niall: Sir, I was paying attention.  
Mr. Grimshaw: If you two ever paid attention to me you would learn how to make your instant messages private. Congratulations, Harry.  
Harry: Great.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: End of term!  
We've survived another year! It's been awhile since we've hung out just the two of us. Wanna come over? We can play some FIFA or something.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: End of term!  
I'm sorry, but I can't do anything tonight. I already promised Kendall I'd take her out for dinner and a movie. I'll see you some other time real soon.  
Harry

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Hello?  
Robin's kept you pretty busy at his office. Feels like I've barely seen you this summer. I don't know if you've heard, but Eoghan is having a party tomorrow night. Are you gonna come? Everyone will be there. Either way give me a ring.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Party  
I won't be able to go to the party. Kendall's parents are taking us to their home in Connemara for the weekend. I hope you have fun at the party. Tell everyone I said hello!

Greetings from Manchester! It's rained for three days straight. The sun has yet to make an appearance. At this point I wonder if it will  
continue for another thirty-seven days. Is it too late for the two of us to start building a boat? I saw my dad again yesterday. It gets easier every time we meet up, but I can't help but feel nervous. He asked me where I want to go to uni. I know he wants me to go to Manchester, but I don't even know if I want to study literature or law. I love reading, and I can really see myself teaching. But since I've started working for Robin I've thought mode and more about becoming a civil rights lawyer. It's something to think about. How is Dublin? I hope you're keeping busy. How are Maura and Bobby doing? Are they nervous about Greg moving out this week?  
I got you a little present. I can't wait to see you soon.  
H. x

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Thank you  
You weren't home when I stopped by, but your mum gave me the t-shirt and the guitar pick. Where did you manage to find a vintage Eagles' shirt in Manchester? It's perfect. Absolutely perfect.

Dear Harry,  
I've barely seen or heard from you these past few months. I don't know how things are going with you at Robin's firm. I don't know what you've been doing this entire summer and I don't know how things are going with you and Kendall. It seems like there are a lot of things I don't know about anymore and I'm scared. I'm scared that you've changed, changed into someone that doesn't need me anymore.  
Ever since we were kids we've pushed away everyone else. The other kids made fun of your accent or said you were weird, and we both decided they didn't matter. You mattered. I mattered. We had each other. Now you have decided that Kendall matters, and I'm not saying that she's not good enough to be your girlfriend or that I hate her. I'm only pointing out that now you have Kendall and now I have no one. I've spent this entire summer drifting in and out of Eoghan's or Bressie's houses wishing you were there to make up some stupid joke and smile smugly, as if you'd actually said the funniest joke the world has ever heard.  
I'm not asking for much. Just a little more time together. If you're really eager to be rid of me, I would appreciate it if you would at least wait until the time comes to go to uni. Then we can make up our proper excuses as to why we no longer hang out together and spend the rest of our lives talking about that one childhood friend we had.  
I don't think I have the courage to send this letter to you. But maybe I will soon.  
Your best friend Niall

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Long time...  
No see. How are you doing, Nialler? I haven't seen you in awhile. Every time I stop by Maura says you're out. I hope you're not out playing football and ruining your knee. You'll regret it when you have to spend the rest of your life waiting for Bobby to carry you to the toilet.  
School starts soon and we'll see each other every day. I can't believe it's out last year! When did we get so old? E-mail me back or better yet stop by.  
Oh, by the way...I saw a dog that reminded me of you. I'm attaching the picture below.  
H. x

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Pick up your phone  
Please pick up your phone. Anne told me the news when I stopped by your house. She said you were having lunch with Gemma. Harry this can't be happening. I want you to pick up your phone and tell me that what I'm experiencing is only a nightmare.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Pick up your phone  
I just got home, and my mum says we have things to discuss. I'll call you as soon as I can.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Fuck Boston  
Robin may have been offered a partnership in a firm, but you weren't. You could stay with me. My parents love you and Anne knows she can trust them to take care of you. We could finish school together. If you can't stay with me then maybe they'll let you stay with Gemma. She's your sister, so she's family at least. She does have a job and a flat in the city. Ask them. Please. You're almost 18. They can't just expect you to uproot your entire life and move to America.

Niall,  
It's four in the morning and I don't want to wake you or your parents, especially since I was here less than five hours ago. I just wanted you to be the last person in Dublin that I talked to, which is ridiculous because of course this is not goodbye. Of course this is not the last time I'll be in Dublin. I'll ring you when I get there. I already miss you.  
Love, Harry

From: Niall  
To: Greg  
Subject: (no subject)  
He's gone. Harry's gone. I can't seem to wrap my mind around it. I keep expecting to come home and find him sitting in the kitchen table drinking a smoothie and talking to mum.  
I'm glad he and Kendall broke up the second he heard the news from Robin. She was upset, but who gives a fuck? It allowed us to spend the last three weeks together. I'm not exaggerating when I say we spent nearly all of that time together. Holly offered to throw Harry a going away party at her house. She's a pretty blonde from school. Harry declined. I don't think she's ever even talked to him before. We spent our last night together in the same pub we went to on my sixteenth. They don't check IDs there. Harry kept trying to convince me to try different cocktails. We both got pretty emotional.  
Eoghan and Bressie are great lads, but they're not the same. They aren't Harry.  
Sorry for talking about myself so much. How are you doing? Mum talks about you all the time. She wonders how you're getting along at your job and if you've met anyone.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Football  
I just tried to call you and realized it's currently 3am in Dublin. I just got back from my first night out in America. Yesterday that boy Jeff from my English class asked me if I wanted to play football with him and some friends of his. I said yes. For some reason I was surprised when I showed up and they wanted me to play American footballs I don't know why I wasn't smart enough to remember the difference. I played regardless. I only think I caught the ball once. The other times it hit me right on the mouth. I was better at defense at defense, though I know have a series of bruises on my bum that resemble Trinity college. We all went for pizza afterward. I hope they invite me out again.  
How's Dublin? How are your parents?

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: If you have Trinity College on your bum, does that mean you have a smart arse?  
I hope your bum is okay. You never were extremely coordinated, were you? Maybe you should attend some poetry readings instead. They tend to be less physical from what I'm told. I'm glad you're making friends and getting invited places. Keep me posted.  
I've been doing some research. I know mentioned thinking about applying to Harvard, and despite you assurances that you're only joking, I know you really want to go. So, I've been looking at colleges in Boston. I don't think Harvard would even look at an application let alone consider it. Boston college has a decent music program and isn't far from Harvard's campus. We'd be able to see each other all the time. Let me know what you think,

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Niall James Horan I can't believe YOU actually said that  
Are you serious? I would love to be able to see you every weekend. The people here are nice but I didn't grow up with them. This is all a bit premature considering I haven't even finished any of my applications yet. I am applying to Trinity College too, you know.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Don't get used to them  
I am serious. I don't want to spend the rest of my life stuck here in Dublin. I've been doing some thinking and I've realized that this is the perfect opportunity to leave Ireland behind for at least a few years. I figure I'll be just as likely to be discovered in Boston as I am in Dublin. I've already talked to my parents and they don't think it's a bad idea. I've already started my application to Boston College.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: HAPPY BIRTHDAY!!!!!!!!!!!  
Happy 18th birthday!! I wish I was there to celebrate with you! Have a pint for me!

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Hazza  
Happy birthday Haz!! I hope you're actually eating cake on your birthday. Ring me when you're free!

Dear Mr. Niall Horan,  
Congratulations! Your application to study music has been accepted and you are now enrolled in the Morrissey College of Arts and Sciences...

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: The e-mail came...  
I got in! I. Got. In. Boston here I come!  
Mum is so excited. She's calling all of the family to tell them. Once she's finished with them I think she's planning on going door to door to spread the news.  
Have you heard from Harvard yet?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Congratulations Niall!

I knew you would be accepted! My mum is making you a care package to congratulate you as well. I slipped a few things in there.

And no I have not heard back from Harvard yet. I think that's a bad sign. I should have heard something by now. I'm trying to keep my hopes down so when the rejection comes I won't be too devastated. I'll let you know the second I hear from them.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Dreams do come true  
I just got the letter in the mail. It was buried under a pile of bills. My mum held my hand as I opened it and Niall...I got in! I got in to Harvard!!!!! Everything is falling into place. We can finally start to make plans. I know this e-mail is short, but my mum and Robin are taking me out to dinner to celebrate.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: I never doubted you  
Congratulations!! I did a little searching on the internet and discovered that Harvard's acceptance rate is 5.3%. You are a part of that 5.3%. I'm so incredibly proud of you! I haven't told mum and dad yet but expect a call when I do. They've been asking me twice a day about whether or not you've heard back from Harvard. No getting cocky now. If you start quoting Aristotle or Shakespeare in conversation I'm going to have to terminate our friendship. It's a good thing I'll be in Boston with you, to keep you grounded.  
Congratulations again! Wish I was there to hug you!  
Love, Niall

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Making plans  
I got a job at a bakery not too far from campus. I'm going to work all summer and continue working when classes start. I hope to save up enough money to eventually buy a cheap used car. That way we could find a flat close to Boston College we can share after our first or second year. I wouldn't mind the commute.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Making plans  
I am only sharing a flat with you if it has two bedrooms. I refuse to be woken up at 7am on Saturdays because you feel compelled to do yoga at the crack of dawn.  
Speaking of plans...the debs are in early August. Can you come over for them? It'll save me the trouble of looking for a date, and everyone would be happy to see you again.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Debs  
Of course I'll go to the debs with you! Just send me the date and I'll book a flight as soon as I can.

Where are you Harry? Dad and I have been waiting in arrivals for over thirty minutes.

Niall, there's been a problem with my ticket. I went to check in and my name was not in the system. I showed them my confirmation e-mail and spent an hour arguing with one of the airline representatives. Turns out the system booked me and another person in the same seat and the other person had already checked in. They promised to book me another flight, but the next three flights to Dublin are booked solid. I'm waiting on stand-by to see if a seat opens up. I'll let you know.

My dad and I have been talking to the airline. It seems like unless a happy miracle occurs, you won't be able to get here until after the debs. I don't want you to camp out in the airport and so I think it's best if you go get a refund and head home. It'll be okay. I'll find a date...somehow.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: I'm so sorry Niall. I was really looking forward to going with you. Have you managed to find yourself a date?

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: I have a date!  
Remember Holly? Apparently she and Ben just broke up. She texted me this afternoon asking if I'd be interesting in going with her.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: I have a date!  
The ladies just flock to you. Must be the cherub face. I expect pictures and a full run-down of the night. Have fun!

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Last night  
How was last night? Did you have fun with Holly?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Hello?  
Did you get my lady e-mail?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Niall?  
Niall? Are you okay?

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Niall  
It was fine.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Who do I need to beat up?  
What happened? Was it Holly? Did she and Ben get back together at the debs or something? Did you have a fight with Bressie or Eoghan?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Niall James Horan  
You're freaking me out. Please just contact me. I don't care how you do it. I just need to know you're okay.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: (no subject)  
I haven't stopped thinking about you since our talk last night. Let me know how your talk with Holly goes.

From: Niall  
To: Greg  
Subject: Decisions  
I know mum's filled you in on the entire situation. These past few weeks have felt like the worst few weeks of my life. I have no right to complain. It's all my fault. I shouldn't have gone to the debs. If I hadn't gone then I wouldn't have gotten drunk and I wouldn't have slept with Holly. Then I wouldn't have gotten her pregnant. She was surprisingly calm when she told me. I expected her to be angry with me. I know I was angry at myself. She'd already decided to carry the baby to term and then give it up for adoption. She gave me an easy way out. I went home and told mum and dad. They wouldn't even speak to me for three hours, all the while I just sat up in my room feeling...wrong. Then Harry called. I'd been avoiding him I was afraid to tell him how I lost my virginity to Holly when I was so pissed I could barely walk. I thought "what will he think of me!" It feels so stupid now. I don't know what I was thinking. I told him everything. It was while  
I was talking to him that I realized I didn't want to just run away from all this. I talked to Holly, and well, she agreed to let me raise the baby. Did I make the right decision? The more I think about it, the more I'm afraid I made the wrong decision. I don't know how to be a dad. I don't even have a job. I'm lucky mum and dad are being supportive and not forcing me to move out.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Moving forward  
I am moving back to Dublin. Gemma said I could stay with her until I could afford a flat of my own. All that's left to do is contact Harvard and Trinity College. Trinity should have a spot available for me. If not, I'll apply again later. Everything is going to be okay. I promise.

You have received an instant message from:  
NIALL  
Niall: Stop what you're doing this instant.  
Harry: Why? Did something happen?  
Niall: You're not moving to Dublin.  
Harry: Yes, I am.  
Niall: no, you're not. You're staying in Boston and you're going to Harvard.  
Harry: I'm moving back to Dublin.  
Niall: We both know you don't want to go to Trinity College  
Harry: Trinity College is a great school.  
Niall: But it's not your dream school. You are not giving that up for me.  
Harry: This is my decision, Niall.  
Niall: And I'll never forgive you if you give up on Harvard. I appreciate you wanting to support me. I appreciate it more than you can possibly imagine, but you shouldn't have to suffer because of something I did.  
Harry: But you wouldn't have gone with Holly I'd made it to the debs.  
Niall: You are NOT blaming yourself for this Harry Styles. None of this is your fault. Repeat after me. NONE of this is your fault.  
Harry: Niall...  
Niall: I said repeat after me...  
Harry: Niall...  
Niall: Harold....you know Anne and Robin agree with me.  
Harry: They do.  
Niall: You know I'm right.  
HARRY has logged off


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Check me out on tumblr!!  
> http://ivegotaheartandivegotasoul.tumblr.com/

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: A big step  
It’s been a long day. I got up at 7 to finish packing my clothes and my books. Mum and Robin took me out for breakfast, and they took turns offering me advice. They kept saying “this is a bit step” and “you’ll remember this day for the rest of your life.” If I wasn’t nervous before then I certainly was then. Once we got back we spent an hour packing up the car. It was a tight fit. My roommate was already in the room with his parents, assembling a futon. His name is Liam. He’s from England, Wolverhampton to be exact. My mum was so excited, she just started talking to his parents and didn’t stop. Liam and I on the other hand barely said one word to each other. He seems nice though, just a little shy.  
Unpacking took hours, but Mum and Robin stayed the entire time to help. Mum started to cry and all I could do was hug her and try not to cry myself. I held off until they left. I don’t know why I cried, I could see them every weekend if I wanted to. Luckily Liam wasn’t in the room at the time. Our floor had a meeting later in the evening. The RA asked us to go around and say our name and major. Most people, including Liam, seem to be majoring in Business. There are a few Political Science majors, but I’m the only one majoring in English. I was also the only double major, which I found a little surprising. The rest of the meeting was just the RA reading the standard set of rules. After that Liam and I returned to our room. He’s just been sitting on his bed, listening to his music with his headphones on for two hours. I’ve been rearranging my books and hanging some pictures. I feel less nervous now that I have a space that feels entirely my own. I’m sending a few pics of my side of the room.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: A bit step  
Is that a picture of us from my eighth birthday party hanging next to your desk?  
Your room looks great, Haz. It looks like it belongs in a catalogue. I hope Liam is in fact nice and that you two manage to have an actual conversation in the near future. If all else fails, ask him if he likes football.   
My life is much less interesting. I’ve been looking for a proper job and helping Mum and Dad around the house. Greg’s been coming home more often, and this weekend he’s bringing a girl home. Her name’s Denise and apparently they’ve been seeing each other for the last month.  
I’ll talk to you on Friday.

You have an instant message from: HARRY  
Harry: Hey!  
Gemma: Hello my dear baby brother! How’s it going?  
Harry: I’m well. It’s the first week of classes, so I’m not particularly busy. I’m thinking of picking up a few extra hours at the bakery while I can.  
Gemma: Do you still like working there?  
Harry: I do! The women I work with always ask me about my day and they always let me take something home with me. I’ve left chocolate chip cookies on Liam’s desk three times this past week, hoping it will encourage him to talk to me. It seems to be working. After I got back from class today he asked if I wanted to go to lunch with him. We talked about football the entire time.  
Gemma: That’s great!  
Harry: How’s working at the magazine?  
Gemma: I have been putting in a lot of hours lately since they decided to sack some of our writers.  
Harry: So your magazine has a few job openings?  
Gemma: Yeah. We’re looking for someone to cover sports and another to write reviews.  
Harry: That’s great!  
Gemma: Why so eager? You aren’t planning on moving back to Dublin again, are you?  
Harry: No, not for now at least. I asked if there were job openings because Niall is still looking for a job. He’d do an amazing job as a sport’s writer! You know how much he loves sports! You’d also be able to look after him.  
Gemma: Look after him? Harry, he’s not a baby. He can look after himself.  
Harry: I KNOW that. I only meant he could use a friend. I talked to him the other day and he sounded lonely. Bressie and Eoghan have left Dublin and moved to London and he doesn’t really have anyone left he can talk to or spend time with besides his parents and his brother Greg.  
Gemma: You know I don’t do the hiring.  
Harry: But you can give him some interview tips and put in a good word for him.  
Gemma: Fine. I’ll send Niall a link to the application.  
Harry: Thanks Gems!

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Thanks!  
I just got your birthday card in the mail! Thank you!  
Gemma e-mailed me a couple of days ago and suggested I apply to be a sport’s writer at the magazine she works at. I did. I have an interview tomorrow! I’m a little nervous. I’m currently staring into my closet and wondering just what on earth I’ll wear. I should probably get my hair cut as well. I’ve already thanked Gemma, but since I assume you had something to do with this as well, I also wanted to say thank you to you.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Good news!  
I got the job! I got the job!  
I was so nervous I showed up thirty minutes early. I sat outside the editor-in-chief’s office for fifteen minutes profusely sweating and swearing while he finished up a meeting with someone important. By the time he emerged from his office I was covered in sweat stains. He invited my inside his office and asked me about my interest in sports and my writing experience. I told him that I was very interested in sports, particularly football and gold, and that I kept myself very well informed. I was honest about my lack of writing experience, but gave him a sample of my writing (something Gemma suggested) and he seemed pleased. He then asked me if I would be willing to write some movie reviews until they manage to hire another writer. After I said yes, he told me I was hired! Gemma was waiting outside the office waiting to hear how it went, and she kindly offered to take me out to dinner to celebrate.  
I feel like a great weight has been lifted off my shoulders, at least for now. I can start saving up for a crib, baby food, and all the other necessities. I haven’t told Holly yet, but I’m sure she’ll be pleased. 

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Good news!  
Congratulations! When do you start? How did your parents react? Send me a link to your first article, whenever it’s published. Maybe I’ll leave an anonymous comment or something. My workload is starting to increase. Liam and I spend most of our free time in the library, mostly looking for places to sit. Speaking of Liam, we went to a football game this weekend. It was a lot of fun. There are a lot of cheers to learn, but they’re easy to pick up. Mostly they just played music during the breaks and we danced with the girls standing next to us. The concession stands are very expensive, but Liam sweet talked his way into getting six hot dogs for the price of one. I don’t know what they put in those hot dogs, but they were amazing! I keep thinking about them. Even now my mouth is watering. 

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Baby talk  
It’s a girl!

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Baby talk   
Have you decided on a name?

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Seriously?  
No, because we only just found out!

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Seriously?  
What about Beyoncé? I think it’s a pretty name and it sets the stage for a long and successful career!

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: No  
Shut up or I won’t ask you to be the godfather.   
From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Yes!  
I would love to be Beyoncé’s godfather!!!!!!

Dear Harry,  
You are invited to the christening of my daughter Ciara. There will be a celebration afterwards at my house. Anne and Robin are more than welcome to join in the celebration if they are able to make the trip. See you soon!  
Love, Niall

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Christening  
It was good to be back on Irish soil! I missed sitting in your kitchen, talking to Maura. I missed watching TV with Bobby. I missed you constantly making me cups of tea and mucking around on your guitar. I even missed Greg and his stinky socks (surely the fact that they still smell means Denise has given up on trying to teach Greg what laundry is). When I stepped into your house it was like no time had passed at all. The only difference was little Ciara.  
Ni, Ciara is the most beautiful baby I’ve ever seen. She had us all wrapped around her chubby little fingers, even when she was wearing that absolutely ugly yellow dress you bought for some reason. I briefly considered sneaking her into my carry-on and bringing her back with me to Boston, but then I realized what kind of godfather would I be if I did that?  
It was weird to see Holly there. Gemma said she seemed a bit uncomfortable. She was polite at least when I spoke to her. She asked me about Harvard and talked about her plans for the upcoming future. Is it really true she’s moving to London in a few weeks?  
I miss you already. I hope it won’t be too long until I see your cherub face again. I understand that Ciara is your life now, but if you ever need a break of a change of pace, you’re welcome to visit Boston. Liam’s been waiting to meet you for some time and I think you two would really get on.  
I’ve been at the bakery most of the day, making up for the days I took off. I’m completely shattered. I think it’s time to take a shower and go to bed. Good night to you and Ciara! Hope she manages to sleep most of the night.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Christening  
It was good to see you, Haz. I don’t remember you being quite so tall, or having so many tattoos. Did you really need a giant butterfly on your chest? My nan almost had a heart attack when she saw it. She made me promise to never get one. Seeing as I absolutely hate needles, it wasn’t a difficult promise to make.   
I think Ciara is taken with you as well. She started crying the second you left and kept crying for twenty-five minutes. I counted. I started crying too at the twenty-minute mark.  
I know you were going to bring up that damn dress again. It got you to buy Ciara a bunch of new clothes, didn’t it? So clearly the dress wasn’t a complete failure.   
And yeah, Holly’s leaving Ireland next Friday. She’s planning on starting uni in September. I’m grateful for my mum and dad. I couldn’t do it without them. Gemma’s been around a lot lately as well, as I’m sure she’s told you.  
I don’t know when, but I promise I’ll make it out to Boston one of these days.

To: Niall  
From: Harry  
Subject: Good news!!  
I met someone last night! I was at a coffee shop with Liam for an open mic night. I know what you’re thinking and no I did not go to read poetry. I was there to support Liam. He likes singing in front of an audience. Anyway, it was getting late, Liam and I were thinking about leaving when this girl stepped on stage. She introduced herself as Taylor and started singing some original composition. It was good, really good. It felt like I was holding my breath through the entire song. Liam insisted we go talk to her once she was finished. I wasn’t quite expecting her to be so friendly and talkative, but she was. I ended up walking her home. She gave me her number and we agreed to meet up for dinner sometime next week!

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Good news!!  
That is good news, Haz. Let me know how it goes. Remember to button your shirt all the way up. You don’t want to seem too slutty.   
My parents have agreed to look after Ciara for the night so I’m heading to a pub in the city centre with Gemma and a few other people from work. It’s the first real time I’ve been out in months. It’ll be nice to just relax and have a pint. 

From: Niall  
To: Greg  
Subject: Congratulations!  
I was changing a nappy when you rang Mum and Dad with the good news. I tried ringing you just now but the line was busy, so I assumed you’re spreading the news to the rest of the Horan family. I am happy for you two. Denise is a lovely woman and it feels like she’s already a member of the family.  
Also, thanks for Ciara’s present. She loves it. She’s barely taken it out of her mouth since she got it. 

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Gossip  
I just got back from visiting my mum. I didn’t stay too long. Their flight home got delayed three hours, so she and Robin didn’t get back until 2am. She was complete exhausted. Regardless, she said she had an amazing time in Dublin. To celebrate Gemma’s birthday, they let her drag them to a concert for some no name band she’s grown really fond of. I think they’re named after a type of beer. I can’t remember. Mum said they stopped by your house to pay a visit. She showed me all the photos she took of Ciara and you holding Ciara and Ciara holding her little stuffed elephant. She’s gotten so big. It’s hard to believe she’s almost three. My mum and I agree that she looks a lot like you. She’s definitely got your eyes. My mum also believes that you and Gemma are secretly dating. She had a nice long talk with Maura while you were passed out on the living room floor, and Maura said that she also has her suspicions. Are they right? If they are, then you definitely should have told me earlier. She’s my sister after all. I hope that they’re wrong.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Setting the record straight  
I am not dating Gemma. That’s not something I’d keep from you. I promise. I only have one girl in my life, and that’s my little girl. She’s already so stubborn and she refuses to sit still for more than two seconds so she requires constant supervision. Mum says that’s exactly how I was at her age. At least she doesn’t bite like Greg did when he was younger. We all loved having Anne and Robin over. It’s been ages since our mums have been able to sit down and properly gossip about their children together. At Anne’s insistence I brought out my guitar and played it for everyone. Ciara loves it when I play guitar. She claps every time there’s the slightest pause in the music. It’s a little bit of an ego boast.   
Now, stop worrying my love life and get back to studying for your exams. They’re way more important!

You have an instant message from: NIALL  
Niall: Hey!  
Gemma: I’m working  
Niall: You are not. You’re on twitter.  
Gemma: Well I’m doing something work related.  
Niall: Oh?  
Gemma: I’m stalking the new guy.  
Niall: Why? Do you fancy him?  
Gemma: Just curious, Niall. He tweets a lot. Mostly pictures of his son.  
Niall: He has a son? Looks like he’s taken then. Sorry Gems.  
Gemma: Turns out he’s not. He’s a single father.  
Niall: Imagine that.  
Gemma: And apparently he was kicked out of a football match last week for pulling down his trousers and telling someone to kiss his ass.  
Niall: Is that a turn on for you?  
Gemma: I just think he seems interesting, that’s all.  
Niall: Should I invite him out to the pub with us?  
Gemma: Yeah  
Niall: What’s his name again?  
Gemma: Louis Tomlinson  
Niall: Alright. You owe me dinner though. If he’s obnoxious you owe me dinner and a pint.   
Gemma: Deal  
Niall: Speaking of your love life…I just got an e-mail from Harry. Apparently both of our mums think we’re secretly dating.  
Gemma: Oh God. Dating you would be like me dating Harry.  
Niall: Dating me would be slightly less incestuous.   
Gemma: How is dear Harry? I haven’t heard from him in a few weeks.  
Niall: He’s got exams next week. He’s really stressed out. He keeps leaving me voicemails asking me to look over his paper for him and I keep telling him that I’m not much help when it comes to critiquing papers.  
Gemma: At least he’s almost on holiday. Did you hear he’s spending Christmas in Nashville with Taylor’s family?   
Niall: No, he didn’t. He never talks about Taylor unless they’re fighting about something. They fight over the stupidest shit, like whether or not The Lord of the Rings trilogy qualifies as literature.  
Gemma: He’s so weird.  
Niall: Editor’s approaching my desk. Talk to you later.  
NIALL has logged off.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Desperate times call for desperate measures  
I made your ridiculous hangover cure this morning. Orange juice was never meant to be mixed with earl grey tea and butterscotch. It violates the laws of nature and it tastes like shit. It worked though. I feel human again. Now if you excuse me, I’ve got to go. Ciara’s elephant has gone missing and it’s up to me to find it. The state of my sanity depends on it. 

From: Harry   
To: Niall  
Subject: Is it ridiculous if it works?  
I TOLD you it works, but you didn’t believe me! Anyway, it sounds like you had quite the night out. Anything interesting happen?  
Keep me updated on the elephant situation!

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: My night out  
I met up with Gemma for dinner. Afterwards, we went down to the pub and met up with one of the new guys on the marketing team. His name is Louis. He bought us each a pint and Gemma proceeded to ask him a million different questions as if she hadn’t been stalking him on twitter all day. He seemed to enjoy the attention. He and his three-year-old just moved here from Doncaster. He talked about little Freddie for a bit before he ordered us a round of shots. And they another one and then another one. He convinced us to go to some club close to UCD because he knew the bartender. We drank some more. Louis got in a fight with some man who spilt his drink down Louis’ front. After that it’s a bit fuzzy. I faintly remember drunkenly dancing on a table while Gemma was snogging the face off of Louis. This morning I woke up with the world’s worst hangover, a string of texts from Louis and Gemma, and a temporary tattoo of a flaming guitar on my inner thigh. I’m attaching a picture of it below.  
And I have good news! I found Ella the elephant under the couch! 

Congratulations on finishing undergraduate!!! On to conquer Harvard Law School!! I’m so proud of you, Haz! Sorry I couldn’t be there.  
Love, Niall and the rest of the Horan family

You have an instant message from: LOUIS  
Louis: You’re being awfully quiet today.  
Niall: I’m tired.  
Louis: You’re always tired. What’s wrong?  
Niall: I’m just frustrated with my life. I love Ciara and I’m glad I made the decision that I made. But I can’t help but feel like my life is going nowhere. I still live with my parents and the sad thing is I don’t know if I could cope without them. And I like this job, but it’s far from what I really want, which is to be a singer or a producer. Just something that involves music. Most of all I’m afraid that Harry and I are growing apart. It feels like we’re living in two completely different worlds. He’s a Harvard graduate, soon to be attending Harvard Law School. He’s got a steady girlfriend and an active social life. I have none of that really, just a night off every once and a while. Every time we talk I have to try to stop myself from only talking about Ciara because the truth is I have nothing else to talk about.   
Louis: I know how you feel.  
Niall: That’s real helpful.  
Louis: I mean it. I think it’s easy to feel like the walls are closing in on you. I certainly felt that when I lost my job and then my wife. I was so afraid that I was never going to be able to provide for Freddie and that I was never going to be happy again. But look at me now. You’re only 22, Niall. Things are far from being set in stone. If you’re not satisfied with the way things are then do something. I know you’ve been saving money. Find a flat. Be independent.  
Niall: What about Harry?  
Louis: If you really feel like you’re living in two completely different worlds, then maybe you should visit him in Boston. Meet his friends. Meet his girlfriend. See where he works and where he goes to Uni. Then you’ll officially be part of his world again.  
Niall: Thanks, Louis. I think you’re right. Maybe I will go to Boston.  
Louis: I’m going out for a smoke. You coming?  
Niall: Yeah. Meet you outside.  
NIALL has logged off

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Flight details  
What time does your flight get in?  
From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Flight details  
According to the confirmation e-mail, my flight lands at 2:45pm.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Bon voyage!  
I’ll be there! I’m so excited to see you!

You have an instant message from: LOUIS  
Louis: You aren’t answering your phone.  
Louis: I can see that you’re online.  
Louis: I can FEEL you actively trying to ignore me. It won’t work.  
Louis: Niall  
Louis: Answer me Niall or I’ll do something you’ll definitely regret.  
Niall: Hey  
Louis: There he is! I got your text saying that you’re back in Dublin and I wanted to ask you how everything in Boston went.  
Niall: Boston is a remarkable city. Harry showed me around everywhere. I hadn’t a minute to spare while I was there; he really took care of me.  
Louis: Good man. Where did you go?  
Niall: Well first Harry made us take a historical walking tour of downtown. It was three hours long. It got a bit boring at times, but I actually enjoyed it. The tour guide made Harry help him reenact several scenes with him. Harry was an enthusiastic actor; I’ll give him that. Afterwards we had to sit in a Dunkin’ Donuts for twenty minutes because my knee felt a bit sore from all the walking. He showed me around Harvard, showing me the buildings he had classes in and the dorm he lived in during his first and second year. He took me to the bakery he still works at.  
Louis: You stayed at his place right?  
Niall: Yeah. He shares a small flat with a guy named Liam. They’ve lived together since their first year of Uni. Harry’s always mentioning him so I’ve been waiting to meet him for a long time. He’s a real nice guy, really talkative once you get him started.  
Louis: What else did you do?  
Niall: Well…we went to a Red Sox game. Harry insisted, even though he himself has never shown any interest in baseball before. We went out to some clubs. We visited his mum and stepdad…nothing too crazy I’m afraid.  
Louis: You’re right. It all sounds boring. Did it make you feel better?  
Niall: I think so. The moment I arrived in Boston I instantly felt more relax. I laughed more in those few days than I have in the last six months. I felt like I was a 22-year-old, which is something I don’t feel too often anymore.  
Louis: That’s great! It sounds like you had a great time there. Weren’t you supposed to be there until tomorrow though? Did something happen?  
Niall: Nothing important  
Louis: That’s Niall for “something happened”  
Niall: Like I said it’s nothing important.  
Louis: Did you and Harry have a fight?  
Niall: No  
Louis: Come on, I’m your friend. You’re supposed to tell me these kinds of things.  
Niall: It’s embarrassing  
Louis: I’m not going to judge you  
Niall: I sort of three myself at him one night and the next day I was completely mortified.  
Louis: Wait…did you two have sex???  
Niall: NO!  
Louis: Then what happened?  
Niall: I kissed him.  
Louis: Rewind. Tell me everything from start to finish.   
Niall: We were sitting in the living room watching The Notebook. Well, we weren’t really watching it. We were too busy talking. When Harry realized we’d missed the climax of the film he insisted we go back and watch it again. He told me we weren’t allowed to talk, but he broke his own stupid rule less than a minute later to make some stupid joke. And when I finished laughing there was this silence. This weird comfortable silence. Harry just kept smiling at me and I don’t know…I just felt like kissing him. So I did. And he kissed me back, but only for a few seconds before he kind of pushed me away.  
Louis: Did he say anything?  
Niall: No. He just stared at me.  
Louis: Oh and you two just sat there like that for the rest of the night?  
Niall: Well Taylor came bounding into the flat. She has a key apparently. She was really excited. She wanted to know if Harry had told me the good news yet. HE didn’t really seem to hear her. She just sighed and told me herself. They’re engaged. So…I bought a ticket the next morning and came home.  
Louis: Shit I’m so sorry Niall.

Gemma: What kind of silence?  
Harry: Just a weird silence.  
Gemma: Yeah, but what do you mean by weird?  
Harry: I don’t know. Not normal.  
Gemma: Okay? Was it good or bad?   
Harry: Good. Definitely good.  
Gemma: And that’s bad?  
Harry: Yes.  
Gemma: Because?  
Harry: I’m engaged to Taylor.   
Gemma: Well, have you ever felt this “silence” with Taylor?  
Harry: No, this was different. Look, I don’t know how to explain it. Before I could process what was happening, Taylor was there, announcing the engagement and telling Niall all about my proposal. Has Niall said anything to you about it?  
Gemma: No. He just texted me and told me he was back and that he had a great time.  
Harry: I don’t know what to do, Gemma. I’m all over the place.  
Gemma: Harry, maybe you shouldn’t marry Taylor.  
Harry: But I love her.   
Gemma: And what about Niall?   
Harry: I’m not sure.   
Gemma: You obviously feel something for him.  
Harry: I don’t know if that justifies me ending my engagement and a relationship I’ve been in for over two years.  
Gemma: Should you really be marrying someone if you have feelings for someone else?   
Harry: It’s not that simple.  
HARRY has logged off


	3. Chapter 3

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Caught in the act  
I know you're the one leaving anonymous comments on my articles. No one else would continuously harass my apparent misuse of the English language.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Caught in the act  
It's not unwarranted. You use too many commas.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: It doesn't matter  
I'm a sports writer, Harry. No one cares how many commas I use.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: I'm so sorry  
I'm sorry for being so passive. It's just...I've missed talking to you, and given the radio silence of the past three weeks, I wasn't so sure you wanted to talk to me. You didn't have to leave Boston early, you know. We could have talked and...sorted everything out. I'm so sorry I didn't tell you about the engagement sooner. I wanted to tell you in person, not over the phone or in some e-mail. I realize now that I should have. You shouldn't have had to hear about it from her. Please don't be so distant.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: I'm so sorry  
Just promise me you'll leave my grammar alone from now on.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: I promise!  
Ignore those comments. I was only taking the piss. You are a fantastic writer! What have you been up to these past three weeks?

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Keep the compliments coming  
I've spent the past three weeks looking for a flat for Ciara and myself. My mum and dad can't take care of us forever and it feels like the right time to take this step. And while making the decision to leave was difficult, actually finding a flat has proven to be much harder. Everything is either too expensive, or in a shit part of town, or too far away from work. It's really frustrating, but I'm sure I'll find something eventually.

You have an instant message from: NIALL  
Niall: After weeks and weeks of searching I am happy to announce that I have a flat!!  
Louis: I think you mean after weeks and weeks of whinging.  
Gemma: Ignore him. That's what I usually try to do.  
Niall: Sounds like you haven't had your iced caramel macchiato yet, Louis.  
Louis: Fuck you. They are delicious! And Gemma, I seem to recall you agreeing with me when you came into my office for lunch the other day.  
Niall: Nice to know that I have such supportive friends.  
Gemma: Anyway....Is it a one bedroom or two?  
Niall: Two bedroom, though the rooms are rather small. The entire flat is rather small to be honest, but I don't have a lot of furniture anyway. Gemma: How far is it from here? Niall: It's only a thirty-four minute bus ride. Gemma: That's good! Louis: When are you moving in then? Niall: Next weekend  
Gemma: If you are in need of a few extra hands Louis and I would be glad to help you out.  
Niall: Please!  
Louis: That's if you provide food and refreshments  
Niall: Deal. By the way, just carrying the boxes with Ciara's stuffed animals does not count as helping.  
Louis: Noted.

You have an instant message from: GEMMA  
Gemma: She wants to get married in Nashville. In a zoo.  
Niall: Why the zoo?  
Gemma: The Nashville zoo is apparently really nice and a popular wedding venue.  
Niall: What does Harry want?  
Gemma: He wants to get married in Boston. And why shouldn't they get married in Boston? It's where they met, where they live, and where most of their friends live.  
Niall: Plus, Harry might accidentally fall into one of the animal enclosures.  
Gemma: He would. That's not the only thing they've been arguing about. Harry wants the bakery he's working at to make the wedding cake, but Taylor wants something fancier.  
Niall: That's something I know Harry won't budge on. He loves that bakery, probably more than he loves her.  
Gemma: I think it's a good thing they're not getting married for another two years. That'll give them some time to think things over and maybe make some compromises.  
Niall: I guess.  
Gemma: And you'll have two entire years to talk him out of buying some dumb Gucci suit. I'm serious, Niall. I am trusting you with this task.  
Niall: I'm not sure two years is enough time. Besides, I'm not even sure if I'm going.  
Gemma: What do you mean you're not sure if you're going?  
Niall: I'm not sure that I want to go.  
Gemma: This isn't the wedding of some cousin you see maybe once a year around Christmas time. This is Harry's wedding. Remember Harry? Harry, the boy who used to beg you to teach him guitar until you taught him that one song that he played over and over for months. Harry, the boy who spent so many days watching Derby football matches with you and your dad. Harry, the boy who called me form the hospital when they had to operate on your knee, scared out of his mind. Harry, the boy who was willing to move back to Dublin to help you when you found out about Ciara. Him getting married is a big step, and he wants us to be there to support him. Do you know how gutted he would be if his best friend didn't show up?  
NIALL has logged off.

  
You have an instant message from: LOUIS  
Louis: We're going out tonight!  
Niall: We are?  
Louis: Yes! Gemma's already agreed to watch Freddie and Ciara. Niall: Is there any reason why we're going out?  
Louis: It's been ages since we had a proper lad's night, so I was thinking we could visit some pubs, get properly pissed, and if we're lucky, find you a fit bird or bloke to take home with you. It has been a while since you've had a proper shag.  
Niall: It has been ages.  
Louis: And you know why? Because of him.  
Niall: Because of who?  
Louis: Harry. You're always comparing everyone you meet to Harry, and in the end no one measures up to him. Niall, he's engaged. You can't keep waiting for him to leave her and come running to you. It's not healthy.  
Niall: I am NOT waiting for Harry to do anything and I certainly don't compare everyone to him.  
Louis: You do! I've seen it firsthand. So, like I said, we're going to get pissed and you're going to try to get off your ass. Come by my flat at 7.  
LOUIS has logged off.

Dear Niall and Ciara Horan,  
Mr. and Mrs. Scott K. Swift  
request the honor of your presence  
at the marriage of their daughter  
Taylor Allison  
to  
Harry Edward Styles

  
Dear Niall,  
Hey! Taylor's mum hasn't received an RSVP from you yet. Even though we both know you'll be there, Taylor's mum still insists you RSVP. The reason I'm writing and not ringing is because I have several things to ask you and I wanted to give you some time to think it all over. First off, Taylor and I were wondering if you would let Ciara be our flower girl at our wedding. Secondly, I am asking if you'd be my best man. You're my best friend and no one, not even Liam, means as much to me as you do. I'll need you there with me while I stand at the alter! Plus, I know you'd organize a better stag night than Liam. Think about it and let me know as soon as you make a decision! Give Ciara a big kiss for me! x. H

You have an instant message from: LOUIS  
Louis: Gemma asked me to come to the wedding with her.  
Niall: Are you surprised? You two have been practically living together for the past couple of years.  
Louis: I'm not surprised. I'm just concerned that going to the wedding might make her want to get married too.  
Niall: And you don't want to get married to Gemma? I would if I were you. Not only does Freddie love her, but she also puts up with all of your shit.  
Louis: It's not that I don't love her or that I don't want to be tied down. It's because I don't want to go back to that place, that place I went to when Eleanor died. What if I were to lose Gemma like I lost Eleanor or if she would just grow tired and leave me?  
Niall: You’re not making sense. Why is Gemma more likely to leave you if the two of you are married to each other? That’s the fear talking, not you. Besides, going to Harry's wedding does not mean you have to propose to Gemma or get married right on the spot. Taylor would get angry at you for stealing all the attention.  
Louis: Maybe you're right. I don't know. Are you going?  
Niall: Yeah, can't leave Harry without his best man.

My best man speech  
Good evening everyone! I hope you're all enjoying yourselves! I'm Niall, as most of you know by now. As Harry's best man I have prepared a few words for the occasion. I first met Harry when I was seven-years-old. That term I sat in the back of the class with a boy named Sean on my right and an empty desk on my left. One morning I arrived and the empty seat was suddenly occupied by a small boy with a mop of brown curls and a red nose. At the start of class, the teacher introduced him as Harry from Manchester. Harry from Manchester kept to himself for the most part, so the two of us did not speak to one another for two whole weeks. I wasn't even sure he could talk, but then one morning he turned to me and he just started talking, about how he missed Manchester and England, about how everyone made fun of the way he spoke, and just kept talking until the teacher reprimanded him. We were friends before I even knew it. Since then Harry's always been a part of my life, showing up unexpectedly with a football tucked under his arm, sitting at my kitchen table helping me with my schoolwork, comforting me whenever I needed it. We grew up together. And I'm so proud of who he is and what he's accomplished. And now he's found himself a beautiful wife. I hope she knows how lucky she is to have you and I think without saying that the title of "best friend" now falls to her. I wish you two every happiness in the world! To Harry and Taylor!  
Does that sound okay?  
Louis: I felt nauseous the entire time I read through it. I didn't think it would be this long. I'm sure they'll love it though. Gemma will probably cry!

  
Dear Niall,  
Greetings from the Caribbean! Thank you so much for last week! I had a fantastic time. I hope your hangover wasn't too bad the morning after the wedding, considering you spent over half the day drunk  
I can't quite remember the stag night but I hear it was loads of fun. Liam says the mermaid tattoo was your idea. Taylor absolutely hates it. She says it's inappropriate and perhaps the stupidest tattoo I've ever gotten. I think she's forgotten the one on my big toe. I, however, really like the mermaid. The wedding went well, didn't it? I was just a bundle of nerves when I woke up that morning, but you made me laugh so much and I think that helped rid me of all the nervous energy. Although we really shouldn't have been laughing while Taylor was walking down the aisle. Everyone enjoyed meeting you, especially my dad. He's told me all the good things I've ever said about you are in fact true, and that you also made him dance the Macarena after knocking back a shot of tequila.  
Also, when did my goddaughter get so big?! She was so well-behaved throughout the entire day, even though she kept stepping on my toes while when she and I were dancing. My mum and Robin were also glad to be reunited with Ciara. They kept saying you and Ciara should come visit more and I agree! Gemma as well! Speaking of Gemma, it was nice to finally meet Louis. I was beginning to think we'd never meet him. He seems like a fun guy and he and Gemma barely left each other's side the entire evening. Are they real serious then? I need to know! Gemma never tells me anything about their relationship.  
Everyone said your speech was brilliant. There was not a dry eye in the entire room. I just wanted to let you know that whether I'm married or not you are still my best friend. That will never change, Niall.  
The honeymoon's been going well. We've spent a lot of time swimming and lying out in the sun, her tanning and me reading. It's really relaxing. I may stay here and never go back to Boston. I got you and Ciara some presents, so look for those to be arriving in the next day or so! x. H

  
You have an instant message from: LOUIS  
Louis: I saw you walking past my office earlier. Why the hell are you wearing a Hawaiian shirt?  
Niall: Because I want to.  
Louis: Why would you possibly want to wear that?  
Niall: It was a gift.  
Louis: From Harry?  
Niall: Yeah. He got Ciara one to match. We're both wearing them today.  
Louis: Of course.  
Niall: By the way, Harry seems to approve of you and Gemma.  
Louis: That's a relief. I know how important his opinion is to Gemma. Good thing Taylor's opinion is not.  
Niall: You did spill wine on her shoes.  
Louis: It was an accident! Besides, I know she still likes me more than she likes you.  
Niall: I don't know why. I haven't done anything.  
Louis: You had a better time at her wedding than she did.  
Niall: That's not my fault.  
Louis: Maybe not, but I don't think she really cares. I'm sure she'll get over it eventually. If not, I'll try pouring more wine on her.  
Niall: Thanks.

  
You have an instant message from: NIALL  
Niall: I can't sleep.  
Harry: What's wrong?  
Niall: Ciara starts school tomorrow. I know is not that different from preschool, but I can't seem to stop thinking about it. My baby is starting school. It feels like only yesterday she was learning to walk and talk and now she's off to start her life. What if the other kids are mean to her? What if she falls in with the wrong crowd?  
Harry: Calm down, Ni. You're getting ahead of yourself. Ciara is outgoing, polite, and respectful. I don't think she'll have trouble making friends or listening to the teacher. She's a testament of your good parenting.  
Niall: Thanks, Haz.  
Harry: And remember that she's starting primary school, not heading off to uni. You don't have to worry about her starting her life without you yet  
Niall: Yeah. I suppose you're right. Anyway, what are you up to at the moment?  
Harry: I'm doing some reading for one of my classes. Well, I'm trying to do the reading for one of my classes. I love studying law, but it can all be a bit dense.  
Niall: And you have to memorize certain cases, right?  
Harry: Correct.  
Niall: How do you do it?  
Harry: I write them on post-it notes and stick them all around the apartment, especially now that I don't have Liam here with me. He was always willing to quiz me. Taylor keeps telling me not to put the post-its on the bathroom mirror, but they give me a chance to be productive while I'm brushing my teeth.  
Niall: Only you.  
Harry: I'm just trying to survive law school. It feels weird knowing I just have one year left before I'm out practicing. I hope some firm will take interest in me. If nothing else, I can still work at the bakery.  
Niall: Now look who’s getting ahead of themselves?  
Harry: Oops.  
Niall: I think I'm going to try to sleep again. Thanks for talking to me.  
Harry: Good night. Tomorrow will be fine. I promise. Also, remember to take some pictures and send them to me since I can't be there in person to witness this momentous life occasion.  
Niall: Okay, I will. Good

night!  
NIALL has logged off  
Happy 25th birthday! It's hard to believe we're getting so old. Don't worry, you don't look a day over 24. x. H

  
You have an instant message from: GEMMA  
Gemma: James is leaving.  
Niall: Yeah. His assistant told me this morning.  
Gemma: Are you going to interview for his position?  
Niall: No. I don't think I have what it takes to be editor-in-chief. Are you?  
Gemma: I think so. I've wanted this position for a long time now.  
Niall: Then go for it. You're a hard worker and you've worked here a long time so you're very familiar with the way the magazine is run.  
Gemma: Thanks, Ni. I think I'll use that in my interview. You realize that if I get the position then I'll be your boss.  
Niall: Yes. I'm hoping you get the position so I can slack off whenever I want.  
Gemma: Don't think that I won't fire you.  
Niall: And leave me without a way to provide for my five-year-old daughter? Gemma: I hate you.  
Niall: I love you too. Let me know if you need help practicing for you interview  
Gemma: Will do.

  
Dear Niall,  
It's been so long since we've said so much as one word to each other, but I felt like I had to write. I'm back in Dublin. Indefinitely I think. My life in London has not been what I thought it would be and I've spent so much time lately thinking about you and Ciara. No matter how hard I try I can't seem to stop myself. I constantly wonder what she's like, whether she looks like me at all, if she's happy. I don't want to spend the rest of my life just wondering. I want to be involved in our daughter's life. That's if you let me be. I understand that you might resent me. I was so young and I was not ready to be a mother, but I think I am now. I'm staying with my parents for the time being. Please come see me.  
Holly

Louis: What are you going to do?  
Niall: I don't know what I'm going to do. I want to ignore the letter.  
Louis: So you do resent her?  
Niall: I haven't heard from her in five years. Not once. Now she thinks she can come waltzing back into our lives. She never had to change a single nappy. She never had to stay up all night because Ciara wouldn't stop crying. She's never had to wipe vomit off of Ciara's entire boy and then do it again a few minute later. She's never had to deal with scraped knees and lost elephants. You can't just choose when you want to step in and be a parent.  
Louis: What about Ciara?  
Niall: What do you mean?  
Louis: I understand why you're upset with her. If I were in the same situation I would be just as, if not more, upset. But what about Ciara? She's very young, but she had the right to know that her mum wants to be involved in her life and the right to say yes or no to meeting her.  
Niall: But what if she decides again that she's not ready to be a mother? She'll break Ciara's heart.  
Louis: Look, you don't have to rush it. You can keep Holly at a distance until you trust her. You don't ever have to share custody or life together. Just give her a chance.  
Niall: I'm starting to wonder whose side you're on.

From: Harry  
To: Niall Subject: Holly  
How did it go?  
From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Holly  
It was alright. We met up at a pizza place a few blocks away from my flat. Ciara was so nervous. I can't remember the last time she was so quiet. Holly was obviously just as nervous. I don't think she really knew what to say or do, so I ended up doing most of the talking at first. Eventually she started asking Ciara all sorts of questions about school, her friends, and her favorite things to do. She seemed to be genuinely interested in Ciara's life, and that seemed to encourage Ciara. The pizza helped too. She is a Horan after all. We agreed to meet up again next Saturday at the park. I think I made the right decision to let her see Ciara. I hope time will help me feel more comfortable with being around Holly.  
From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: That's good to hear  
How long does she plan on staying with her parents?  
From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Good to hear

She's staying just until she finds a job. She studied business in uni so she's hoping to get a job as an accountant. She kept saying that she wants to help me out and give me some money to help pay for food and rent. I told her not to bother, because while I understand she feels guilty, I don't want her to treat me like some charity case. I've been doing fine on my own. I told her that if she wants to buy clothes, or toys, or food for Ciara on outings, then that's fine with me. I don't think I was being unreasonable, do you?  
From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Don't worry  
I don't think you were being unreasonable! No amount of money can change what's happened, so I agree there's no point in her trying to repay you. You're handling all of this well, Ni. I hope that you know that and I hope it all gets easier for you too. Keep my updated on how things go.

You have an instant message from: GEMMA  
Gemma: I didn't get it.  
Niall: Editor-in-chief, you mean?  
Gemma: Yeah. They sent me an e-mail this morning saying that "while you had a strong interview, we've decided to offer the position to someone else."  
Niall: I'm so sorry, Gems.  
Gemma: Thanks. I haven't been able to get anything done since I found out. I've just been staring at my computer screen. It's ridiculous.  
Niall: You're reacting better than Louis would have if he were in the same situation. He would've gotten himself fired by now.  
Gemma: Very true.  
Niall: And he would have to be escorted to the exit by security  
Gemma: And then prevented from re-entering the building.  
Niall: Are you going to be alright?  
Gemma: Yeah, I think so. I just really wanted that position and I thought for sure that I had gotten it. And now I might have to wait another eight years before I can try again.  
Niall: Hopefully you won't have to wait that long, especially since you've sat down with them and shown them how capable you are.  
Gemma: Yeah.  
Niall: Let's take an early lunch. You seem like you could use the break. We can go to that place with the soup you like. It'll be my treat.  
Gemma: That sounds like a good idea. Thanks. Let me just grab my coat and I'll come by your desk.  
GEMMA has logged off

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Progressing  
Holly and I have officially established a routine. She comes over on Thursday nights and Saturday afternoons. So far it's been good. Last Saturday, Holly and Ciara spent the entire afternoon making a spaceship out of empty cereal boxes. They wouldn't let me help. Instead they made me run out to the store for mint chocolate chip ice cream because Ciara insisted that the only way to ensure peaceful interactions with aliens is to give them mint chocolate chip ice cream. I couldn't say no and risk intergalactic conflict. Holly and I aren't alone very often, but when we are it's still slightly awkward. We mostly make small talk about the weather of her efforts at finding a job. She had one interview last week at a bank that she's still waiting to hear back from. She surprised me yesterday, after Ciara had gone to bed, by asking me about my love life. There wasn't much to tell, just a few dates here and there. She on the other hand had a really serious boyfriend all three years at uni and afterwards they uni they got a flat and lived together for another year before he broke up with her. She didn't say why he broke up with her and I thought it would be too rude to ask. I suspect it might have something to do with why she started to feel so unhappy in London. It feels a little weird to be talking to my ex about our love lives, or I guess lack thereof, but then again in not sure if I can consider her my ex. We were only together that one night. My dad broke his foot the other day, so Ciara and I are going to visit him and my mum this afternoon. They always ask after you. I hope all that studying isn't getting to you. Remember to get some fresh air every now and then.  
From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Progressing  
I have a massive exam in two days’ time. I'm in the library now and I don't think I'll be leaving it except for the one class that I have to go to tomorrow morning. I've got provisions here and everything. I promise I'll get some fresh air once this is all over. Also, please send me a picture of Ciara with her spaceship. Pretty please!  
From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Christmas shopping  
Holly took Ciara out shopping today and Ciara told me that Holly stopped into one of the shops and bought a gift for me. It's supposed to be a secret, but Ciara's never been good at hiding secrets for very long. In sort of panicking because I have to go find a gift for her and I have no idea what on earth I should get her. She wears perfume, but I have no idea what kind she wears. She doesn't wear jewelry most of the time. Help me out, Haz.  
From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Christmas shopping ‘  
Does she like candles?  
From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: You're a lifesaver!  
She loves candles! She's always trying to get me to buy some for my flat. Now I just have to go buy some before she comes over tomorrow. She's taking Ciara over to visit her parents for the day. Then, in the evening, Ciara and I are heading over to Louis and Gemma's for our own little Christmas celebration before they head off to Doncaster to visit Louis' family. Hopefully it will be as fun as it was last year. Ciara and I both had stomach aches after all the cookies we ate. I hope you're enjoying the holiday. I know how much you love Christmas time. Are you going to spend it with Anne and Robin?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Happy Christmas!  
Taylor and I couldn't agree on whose family we should spend the holidays with, so we decided to invite Mum and Robin to come down to Nashville with us. I'm still exhausted from the long drive yesterday, but it's been nice. It's a lot warmer down here than in Boston, so I don't have to wear three or four layers just to walk outside to the car. Mum and I went to the store this morning and then we spent the rest of the day baking in preparation for tomorrow. I think I've managed to get all the flour out of my hair. We're about to sit down and watch A Christmas Story. It's something her family does every year, and they don't just watch it once. They keep it on the TV all of Christmas day. I'm a guest here though, so I don't really have the right to object or suggest we watch something else. Since I probably won't get the chance to tell you tomorrow I wanted to say that I hope you and the rest of the Horans have a happy Christmas!  
From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Happy Christmas!  
Happy Christmas!! Ciara woke me up bright and early this morning so she could open up the few presents from me and Holly. Holly got her sparkly nail polish and Ciara begged me to let her paint my nails, so I agreed to let her paint my toe nails. Afterwards, we ate a quick breakfast and headed over to my parents' house. Greg and Denise are here this year with Theo. I don't get to see Theo often, so when I do I'm always surprised by how big he's getting. He's still got a thing for grabbing my ankle and not letting go. Mum's happy we're all together again. She was in the kitchen for hours because she refused to let me dad help. His foot's no longer broken but she's still babying him. We finished out big meal about an hour ago and now we're all dozing in the living room while Theo and Ciara play with their presents. I don't know where they get their energy from. At this point I'm barely awake. Despite the exhaustion, it's been a great day. I hope yours was great as well.  
You have an instant message from: GEMMA

Gemma: We're back!  
Niall: How was it?  
Gemma: I was really nervous about meeting Louis' family. You know how close they all are. Louis can't go an entire week without phoning his mum at least once and his sisters are always coming to him for advice or comfort. It was a little bit awkward my first night there, because I've never had to "meet the family" before and I was afraid of saying or doing the wrong thing. The next morning though his sister Lottie asked me to go shopping with her, and I agreed. We ended up spending the whole morning talking. She asked me how Louis and I really met because all Louis's told them is that we met at work. I left out the part where I vomited on his favorite shoes as he was helping me into a taxi at the end of the night. She eventually brought up Eleanor. She told me how bad it was for Louis right after she died, which is something Louis has mentioned multiple times, but has never elaborated on. He doesn't really like to talk about Eleanor at all. Lottie then went on to say their mum thinks him meeting me was the best thing that's ever happened to him since then. It was a lot easier with them all after that, knowing that they already liked me and approved of me as Louis' girlfriend. Being around them made me really miss my family though.  
Niall: I knew they would like you. This is a kinda a big step for you two, isn't it?  
Gemma: I hope so. Did you have a good Christmas?  
Niall: I did. Nothing too eventful happened. I just stuffed myself with my mum's roast and tried to keep up with Ciara. We ended up spending the night there because Ciara and I were too tired to go home.  
You have an instant message from: LOUIS  
Louis: Can you watch Freddie tonight?  
Niall: Yeah  
Louis: Thanks!  
Niall: No problem  
Louis: Don't you want to know what I'm doing tonight? Niall: Sure. What are you doing tonight?  
Louis: I'm proposing to Gemma.  
Niall: FINALLY! What brought you to your senses?  
Louis: It wasn't like I had some epiphany. I've been thinking about it a lot over the past month. Gemma's always been so patient with me, you know. Especially in the beginning when she knew how scared I was to start seeing someone again. She never pushed me or pulled away from me even though it took me nearly a whole year to admit that I had feelings for her. And I think I knew even then that there wasn't ever going to be another woman in my life except for her. And now I think I'm ready to take that final step and get married. It's part of the reason I invited her to Doncaster to meet my family.  
Niall: Who knew you were such a romantic? How are you going to do it? The proposal I mean.  
Louis: I'm taking her to one of those boat bars. I know it's a bit cold to be on a boat this time of year, but that's what the alcohol is for. I'm going to ask her after we've had a few drinks and we're outside on the deck with all of the city lit up around us. It's a pretty good plan, yeah?  
Niall: Yeah, I think she'll love it.  
Louis: I need you to promise me you won't say anything to her.  
Niall: I promise!  
Louis: Swear on your life or it's no good.  
Niall: I swear on my life to not tell Gemma anything. Happy?  
Louis: Yeah

From: Harry  
To: Gemma  
Subject: CONGRATULATIONS!  
Niall just told me the good news! I’m so happy for you, Gems!! Don’t worry, I haven’t told Mum yet. Call me when you can!  
You have an instant message from: NIALL  
Niall: Have you two decided on a date yet?  
Gemma: We have a tentative date.  
Louis: We’re thinking October 3rd  
Niall: Have you decided where you’re going to have it?  
Gemma: Nope.  
Louis: I suggested Croke Park.  
Gemma: Which we could never afford.  
Louis: We’ve decided where we’re going on our honeymoon though.  
Gemma: We’re going to Florence for two days and Rome for four days.  
Louis: That’s assuming you’d be okay with watching Freddie for an entire week. Are you?  
Niall: Of course. Ciara and I love having Freddie around. He’s much politer than you are.  
Louis: What a nice thing to say to the man who’s about to ask you to be his best man.  
Niall: I was wondering when you were going to ask me! I accept!

Dear Harry,  
You are invited to my 6th birthday party! All my friends are going to be there and I really want you to be there too!  
Love, Ciara

Dear Ciara,  
Thank you for your invitation! I would love to go to your birthday party, but unfortunately I have an important exam to take the day after your party. I told my professor it was your birthday, but he absolutely refused to cancel the exam or move it to another day. I hope you have a fun party! Since I can’t be there I got a little something to celebrate your birthday! x. H

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Birthday party  
I can’t believe you got Ciara’s name tattooed on you. Ciara was ecstatic of course. She showed the picture to everyone at the party and then insisted I put it on the fridge. And now for the past few days she’s been doodling on her arms and asking both me and Holly if she can get a tattoo. You’re such a bad influence. The party went really well. We had the it at the park because my flat is clearly not big enough to accommodate Ciara’s entire class. Louis helped organize a bunch of games for the kids to play and that kept them busy for most of the afternoon. You would be very proud of the cake I made for the occasion. It was Brave themed, because Ciara’s been obsessed with that movie lately. Unfortunately, we had a bit of an emergency because there wasn’t enough for all of the kids to have a piece, so Holly had to run to the store to get some cupcakes. We were all so knackered after the party. Louis, Gemma, and Freddie refused to leave my flat once we got back from the party, so they ended up spending the night. I wish I could say it was the first time I’ve shared a bed with Louis and Gemma. How did your exams go? Either way, it’s all over! You’re finally done with school!

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: I’ve got a job!  
Niall, I’ve got some amazing news! I’ve just been offered a job at a rather prestigious law firm in Boston!!!!!!!!!!!!!!

From: Harry  
To: Gemma  
Subject: Frustrated  
Liam got married this past weekend to his longtime girlfriend Sophia. I think you met her at my wedding. She’s a sweet girl, exactly what Liam deserves. Taylor was supposed to go with me, but two nights before the wedding she suddenly “remembered” that her parents’ anniversary was that weekend and that she had to go to Nashville. And despite the fact that she’s known about Liam’s wedding for months and the fact that I literally begged her to stay, she still left. I still had fun at the wedding, but it was supposed to be a day Taylor and I got to spend together. I’ve been working long hours at the firm and Taylor’s been working mostly evenings, so we’ve been like two ships passing in the night for the past month. The funny thing is she’s the one that made a big deal out of us not spending a lot of time together. Now I don’t have any idea what I’m going to say to her when she gets home.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Pleasant surprise  
I have something to tell you. Holly and I are dating now. It just sort of happened one night after we put Ciara to bed. It’s been two and a half weeks and the weirdest thing is nothing’s really changed between us besides the fact that she’s here almost every day. It’s nice to have her around. She’s way better at getting Ciara to clean up after herself than I am. She’s also quite a natural when it comes to golf. It’s starting to feel like we’re a proper family, and I never thought that I’d want that with her. Gemma and Louis’ wedding is coming up soon, and I’m still trying to plan a stag night that will satisfy Louis. When are you and Taylor flying over? Gemma said that Anne and Robin are planning on getting here the week before, but I’m guessing since you’re still rather new at the firm, taking an entire week off from work would be impossible. I’m excited to see you whenever you get here!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry this update forever. My job and my nerves got in the way. 
> 
> Check me out on tumblr!!  
> http://ivegotaheartandivegotasoul.tumblr.com/


	4. Chapter 4

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Gemma and Louis’ wedding  
Right now you’re on your way back to Boston. I hope your journey goes smoothly. We’re still recovering from last night. As you know, Ciara’s not used to staying up so late, so I let her sleep in this morning and sleep in she did. She just emerged about half an hour ago with her stuffed elephant tucked under her arm. I just made her lunch and now we’re waiting for Louis’ mum to drop off Freddie.  
I’m not really e-mailing to bore you with details of my day. I wanted to ask you what was bothering you this whole weekend. Please don’t try to just brush it off and tell me it was nothing. I know you, Harry Styles, and I know when something’s bothering you. You can tell me what’s wrong. That’s why I’m here after all.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Hello?  
Haz?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Hello?  
It’s Taylor, or rather it’s our marriage. I can’t remember the last time we had a real conversation without it somehow ending in a fight. We had a bad one about three weeks ago. I don’t really feel like talking through the details, but ever since then I’ve been sleeping in the guest room. I’m surprised she came to Dublin with me, but I suppose both of us are still trying to play the happy couple. Although it looks like I didn’t do such a good job.  
I’m sorry I didn’t tell you about all this sooner. I don’t really have a good explanation for as to why I didn’t. I haven’t really told anyone, except for Gemma. Even then I’ve kept most of it to myself. I guess it’s because I feel so ashamed of myself. I love my dad, but I know he caused my mum a great deal of pain when they divorced. I promised myself I’d never let myself or my marriage get to this point. It feels like I’ve failed. And now I’m trying desperately to find some way to fix it.  
Regardless of everything that’s happening with Taylor, it felt good to come home. I’m not sure if I still have a right to call Dublin that anymore. I like how you’ve let your hair go natural. I think it makes you look handsome. Ciara is lovelier each time I see her and I’m glad I got to spend time with her for once. She said you and Holly are happy together and from what I saw of the two of you it looks like she’s right. I’m happy you finally have someone.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Taylor  
Jesus, Harry. You shouldn’t feel like you’ve got to keep things like this to yourself. It’s not healthy to bottle all that up. Have you two thought of seeing someone, like a marriage counselor? It might help.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Taylor  
I hadn’t really considered it as an option, but I’ll bring up the idea the next time I see her. Thanks Niall. I’d appreciate it if you didn’t say anything to anyone about it.

You have an instant message from: NIALL  
Niall: Your smiling faces are all I’ve seen on Instagram this morning. It’s nauseating.  
Gemma: So was watching Holly fondle your arse for thirty minutes straight at my own wedding. I think you’ll be fine.  
Niall: How was the honeymoon then?  
Gemma: Louis didn’t say anything about it last night?  
Niall: He said you two had loads of fun. I just wanted to ask since you weren’t there last night.  
Gemma: Sorry about that, I was just so tired by the time our flight got in. I fell asleep in the taxi, even before we’d reached our flat. Louis had to drag me and the luggage upstairs.  
Niall: No need to apologize, I understand.  
Gemma: The honeymoon was fantastic, besides the fact that Louis complained every single day about the absence of Starbucks. We saw all the famous sites that we could. Louis barely let me sit and rest my feet. It was always on to the next thing. Did he tell you we ended up taking an Italian tour of the Colosseum because the English one was full and Louis got us kicked off it because he was trying to loudly interpret the guide with the help of an Italian language book? At least we still got to look around the inside. After all that, it’s hard to come back to work and sit still at my desk.  
Niall: I bet.  
Gemma: How was Freddie?  
Niall: Good as per usual. He and Ciara were attached at the hip the entire week. She threw a fit when Louis came to pick him up.  
Gemma: What about Holly? Have you thought about what she asked?  
Niall: I have. I think I’m going to say yes.  
Gemma: It won’t feel that different, will it? I mean Holly practically lives at your flat already.  
Niall: That’s true. I guess this just makes it official.  
Niall: Have you talked to Harry since the wedding?  
Gemma: No, I was planning on ringing both him and my mum tonight.  
Niall: I’ve got to be getting back to work. I’ll talk to you later!  
Gemma: Alright.  
NIALL has logged off

You have an instant message from: LOUIS  
Louis: Remember last week at lunch when you said you wish you could perform in front of a real audience someday?  
Niall: Yeah.  
Louis: Well, I just found out the pub down the street from our flat does open mic nights every Friday. There’s a real audience for you.  
Niall: I was just whinging, you know.  
Louis: That’s not the first time you’ve said that.  
Niall: I’ve never even performed in front of a crowd before.  
Louis: There’s always a first time for everything.  
Niall: What about Ciara? I can’t just take her to a pub.  
Louis: Holly can look after her or you can drop her off at your parents. Stop trying to think of excuses. I know it’s hard to put yourself out there, but music is your passion. You’ve been saying that for as long as I’ve known you. It’s time you finally do something about it.  
Louis: Also I’m tired of your whinging.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: In need of some advice  
Haz, Louis found an open mic night and told me I should perform. I can’t decide whether or not I should do it. I keep going back and forth. I’m not even sure what I would sing. What do you think?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Do it!  
Of course you should do it! You’ve always loved having an audience. When it comes to finding a song, I’m sure it won’t take you long to find one.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Do it!  
Thanks Haz!  
How’s it going with Taylor?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Things with Taylor  
Things are alright. We had our first appointment with the marriage counselor a few days ago. It took most of the appointment for Taylor to say anything, but she agreed that she can be overly defensive and insensitive at times. It’s not much, but it feels like it could maybe be the start of something. I guess we’ll just have to wait and see.  
Let me know how the open mic night goes!

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Open mic night  
I smashed it!

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Yes!  
I knew you would! What did you end up singing?

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Yes!  
I sang A Team and Thinking Out Loud. I think Gemma got a video. I’ll ask her to send it to you. A few people asked me once I was finished if I was going to perform next week and I told them I definitely would. I’ve already tried a few songs out on Holly and Ciara and they’ve liked them so I feel ready.

Niall: What about Conchobar?  
Louis: There is no way in hell I’m naming any child of mine Conchobar.  
Gemma: I second that.  
Niall: Well, we’ve come to the end of my list of potential names.  
Gemma: I still think Connor is a good name, if it’s a boy.  
Louis: I don’t know. Maybe. We still have six months to think about it anyway.  
Niall: Have you told Freddie yet?  
Gemma: We told him last night after we had dinner.  
Louis: He was really excited when we told him. He absolutely refused to stay still afterwards. He’s already hoping it’s a boy.  
Gemma: I’ll be happy either way, but personally it would be nice to have a girl.  
Niall: I bet Harry was ecstatic when you told him.  
Gemma: He asked me to send him a picture of the baby bump and got disappointed when I said no. I’m not even showing yet.  
Gemma: Speaking of Harry, has he talked to you at all about how things have been going with Taylor lately?  
Niall: He doesn’t tell me much. He keeps saying they’re making slow progress. I’m just glad he’s told you and your mum about it finally.  
Gemma: Me too.

You have an instant message from: HOLLY  
Holly: You there?  
Niall: Hey! How’s your day going?  
Holly: Pretty average. I was just at lunch and had a thought I wanted to run by you.  
Niall: Okay, go for it!  
Holly: I was thinking maybe we could invite both our families over to our flat for Christmas day. I realize it’ll be a bit of a tight fit, but I just thought it would be nice to have everyone together.  
Niall: I don’t see any reason why not to host it. My mum will probably still want to take care of the food.  
Holly: Let her. She makes better food than either one of us.  
Niall: Your mum wouldn’t mind?  
Holly: No, she doesn’t really like to cook that much.  
Niall: Alright, I’ll call my parents on my way home and ask them about it.  
Holly: Thanks darling. See you at home!  
Niall: Have a good rest of your day!  
HOLLY has logged off.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: ANSWER YOUR PHONE!!!!  
You can’t just leave me a voicemail saying you’re engaged now and then not answer your phone!!! RING ME!

You have an instant message from: HARRY  
Harry: What was she thinking proposing to him?!! They haven’t even been dating a full year!  
Gemma: Well hey there.  
Harry: Don’t you think it’s a bit premature?  
Gemma: Maybe. It’s not like they just met though. They’ve known each other for years, they live together, and they have a daughter together.  
Harry: Yeah, a daughter that she ignored for years.  
Gemma: Niall’s forgiven her for that. You saw them at my wedding. They make a good family. Why are you so upset about it?  
Harry: I just don’t want Niall’s marriage to end up like mine.  
Gemma: I know. Don’t worry about it too much though. Are you gonna be able to even make it to his wedding? Three months isn’t that much notice.  
Harry: Yeah. I am the best man after all. I’ll swim across the Atlantic if I have to.  
Gemma: Did I tell you that Holly asked me to be a bridesmaid? I think she did it because Niall wanted me to be involved in the wedding in some way.  
Harry: He should’ve asked you to be a groomsman.  
Gemma: Then he’d have to decide who means more to him: me or Louis. Can you even imagine a pregnant groomsman? I imagine the tux wouldn’t fit too well in six months’ time.  
Harry: We’d have to put you in the back of all the pictures.  
Gemma: Rude. See if I let you touch my bump now.  
Harry: You know I was just kidding Gemma! Don’t punish me like this!

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Your wedding  
So you and Holly are officially married now. You looked smart, and I was proud to stand beside you at the altar, and I was proud to be there on your special day. You looked good together.  
I had the oddest feeling when you turned your back to walk down the aisle with Holly. It was a pang of jealousy. Did you feel that way on my wedding day, or am I going crazy? I just kept thinking over and over, “Everything is going to change now, everything is going to change.” Holly gets everything now. She gets your secrets, your sorrows, your successes, and where does that leave me? I guess I just don’t want our relationship to change now that Holly is your wife.  
I’m glad Taylor didn’t come. She would have complained the entire time. She’s not a fan of smaller weddings, as I’m sure you’ve noticed. I think they feel more intimate. There’s no running into an acquaintance of your wife’s from Nashville that she hasn’t even seen since high school or some great aunt who won’t stop pinching your bum.  
I hope you and Holly are enjoying your honeymoon in Switzerland. Everything’s supposed to be beautiful there. Take lots of pictures. Also, keep an eye out for Frankenstein’s monster. He’s been known to target newlyweds in Switzerland.  
E-mail me back when you get a moment. xH

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: We’re back!  
We are back from Switzerland! It was a bit cold, but luckily the weather was nice all week long. We meant to spend most of the week hiking, but Holly got some nasty blisters on the second day so we decided to take it easy the rest of the week. We went to the hotel spa, we milked some goats, we ate at a lot of fancy restaurants. We had fondue every single night, both chocolate and cheese. I think I’m already going through withdrawal. I don’t think I’ll ever be able to settle for the types of cheese that I can actually pronounce.  
Someone told me that back in 1911 Tolkien went on a summer holiday to Switzerland and that journey helped inspire the events of the Hobbit. You probably already know that fact, but it made me think of you. On that note, I sent you some Swiss chocolate and a sweater with St. Bernard’s all over it (in separate packages).  
Now, if you’ll excuse me, I’ve missed my daughter and I’m going to take her out for some ice cream.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Gig!  
I have just been given a set at a bar close to the city centre. I’m actually going to be paid to perform! I can’t believe this is happening! I’ve been working on a few songs of my own and I’m not sure they’re any god. Do you mind if I send you the audio files?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Gig!  
That’s great news! Go ahead and send them to me. I’m sure I’ll love them!

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Thanks  
The first one’s called Night Changes. The second one is Don’t Forget Where You Belong and the third one is Where Do Broken Hearts go.

You were amazing, Niall!!! Sorry we couldn’t stick around after the performance. I was feeling a bit poorly. We thought the bottle of whiskey might make it up to you. Love you, Gemma + Louis

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: (no subject)  
While I was in the bathroom earlier today I found the packaging for a pregnancy test sticking out of the trash. The test itself was not there. I know I should talk to her about it, but I’m still grappling with the thought that she could be pregnant. We talked about having kids when we were engaged, but haven’t had a conversation about it since. Since Gemma announced her pregnancy I haven’t been able to stop thinking about us having a baby of our own. I haven’t said anything to Taylor about it obviously because things have been difficult, but if she’s already pregnant now that’s another thing entirely. Maybe having a baby could be a good thing for the two of us. It could give us a common goal.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: (no subject)  
I agree that you should talk to her about it. You should do it before you get your hopes too high. Even if she is pregnant, Harry, it’s not smart to use the baby to save a marriage. Babies are hard work and the stress is just as likely to break you apart as it is to bring you together. And just think about what’ll happen in eighteen years when the two of you are alone again.

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: (no subject)  
She’s not pregnant. She told me she has no desire to be pregnant or have kids. When I asked her when she changed her opinion, because she seemed so open to the idea a few years ago, she said she never wanted kids. She only said that she did to make me happy. I didn’t know how to respond so I just left and drove to Mum’s house. Please call me when you get this, if you can.

You have an instant message from: HARRY  
Harry: It’s over.  
Gemma: What?  
Harry: My marriage. It’s over.  
Gemma: Where are you?  
Harry: Still at Mum’s. I can’t make myself go home. She hasn’t even tried to call me or text me. Not once.  
Gemma: Pick up your phone. I’m calling you right now.  
GEMMA has logged off

You have an instant message from: HOLLY  
Holly: Hey honey, how’s it going?  
Niall: Oh it seems to be one of those never-ending days. I can’t wait till the day’s over and I have my freedom.  
Niall: Your parents are still okay with watching Ciara tonight, right? The reservations are at eight, so we have plenty of time to get proper dolled up before we head over.  
Holly: I’m sorry, but I forgot that a friend of mine from uni is in town and I’d promised them I’d go out with them before they leave tomorrow morning. We could push the reservation back until tomorrow?  
Niall: I’ll give them a call and see it it’s possible.  
Holly: Thanks honey! I’m sorry!  
Niall: It’s alright  
NIALL has logged off

CONGRATULATIONS ON THE BIRTH OF YOUR DAUGHTER!!!  
I guess Anne was too impatient to wait a few more weeks.  
She looks lovely in all the pictures Louis’s posted. I can’t wait to meet her face-to-face and kiss her little cheeks. I know her delivery was rough on you, so I hope you’re getting some well deserved rest. Call me when you can.  
All the love,  
H.

Congrats! Ciara helped pick out the flowers. We hope you like them. We all can’t wait to meet her.  
Niall

You have an instant message from: NIALL  
Niall: I’ve decided I’m going to quit my job.  
Harry: Why? Did something happen?  
Niall: No. I just don’t want to spend the next eight or nine years stuck here. It feels like a good time now that Gemma’s gone and decided to give freelancing a go.  
Harry: Are you going to spend more time on your music?  
Niall: Yeah! I’m hoping I can just keep performing in different places around Dublin. Maybe someday someone important will notice me.  
Harry: And next thing you know you’ll be moving to London and embarking on a two-year world tour.  
Niall: Performing at the BRITS  
Harry: Winning best new artist at the Grammys  
Niall: Collabing with Ed Sheeran  
Harry: Meeting the Queen  
Niall: Meeting Obama  
Harry: The world will be your oyster, so to speak.  
Niall: You’d come along, wouldn’t you? I’m sure I’d need a lawyer.  
Harry: Of course! Have you and Holly talked about this yet?  
Niall: Not yet. I was thinking about bringing it up tomorrow

Louis: Well?  
Niall: She said it was a bad idea.  
Gemma: She did?  
Niall: Well her exact words were “this is one of the worst ideas you’ve ever had.”  
Gemma: Sounds like she overreacted.  
Louis: Did she say why it’s such a bad idea?  
Niall: It’s irresponsible to quit my job when we need to support ourselves and our daughter. It’s not fair to Ciara if I waste my nights away playing at bars and pubs. Not to mention it’s impractical as it’s unlikely anything will happen to me and it’s juvenile to hold on to such a childish dream.  
Louis: Jesus  
Gemma: She didn’t hold back did she?  
Niall: She didn’t. It was a massive fight. I hope we didn’t keep Ciara up.  
Louis: Where were these comments when you started playing gigs? Why is she voicing her opinions now?  
Niall: Because she apparently didn’t think I was so serious about it all.  
Louis: Fuck that.  
Gemma: She has no right to make it sound so selfish for trying to do this when she pretended you two didn’t exist for years.  
Niall: Regardless, she’s got a bit of a point though, doesn’t she?  
Louis: Holly’s got a stable job that pays a lot of money. You quitting your job wouldn’t put you all out on the street.  
Gemma: And also, you playing gigs a couple nights a week doesn’t mean you’ll be abandoning Ciara.  
Louis: Think of yourself for once.  
NIALL has logged off

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Holly  
Does she not have one single supportive bone in her entire body?! Can’t she see how happy performing makes you? You shouldn’t give up on your dreams just because she refused to even consider it. You deserve to be happy and I’m sure you two can reach some sort of compromise eventually.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Holly  
My family’s important to me, and I don’t want some impulsive decision to go on and ruin the life we’ve managed to build together. She’s trying to save me the heart break that being unsuccessful would inevitably lead to.  
Anyway, what about you? How’s your life?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: My life  
Taylor’s been sucking the life out of me. We’re finalizing the divorce now and I feel lucky Liam and Sophia are letting me stay with them. I don’t think I could handle sitting around an empty apartment right now.

Dear Harry,  
It’s dad’s birthday soon and Gem and Lou are planning a surprise party for him. Will you come?  
I want it to be a nice party because he’s been really sad lately. I think it’s because of mum’s friend from school. He comes to Dublin a lot for visits and I think it makes dad lonely. I think that’s always calls her friend when he’s not home.  
It would be good if you came over, you’re loads of fun. You can even sleep on our couch if you want. It’s a secret. Write me or let Gem or Lou know.  
Love  
Ciara

From: Harry  
To: Gemma  
Subject: Niall’s birthday  
I got a letter from Ciara telling me about the surprise party for Niall. I don’t think I’m gonna wait for Niall’s birthday. I’ll be over as soon as I can.

 

Niall,  
I’m leaving for Boston again in the morning. I wanted to write this letter before I go. I understand that you may need time to think over everything I have to say.  
I know what’s going on. I know Holly’s been cheating on you. No matter how much you smile or laugh, your eyes betray you time and time again. You’re not fine. Holly is a selfish woman who has no idea how lucky she is and it drives me crazy. She’s the luckiest woman in the world to have you, Niall, and you deserve better. You deserve someone that thinks about you all the time. Someone that’ll take care of you when you’re poorly. Someone who supports your dreams and who will do anything they can help you achieve them. You should be with someone that will love every part of you with every ounce of their being. Someone who can make you happier than anyone else.  
I’m so sorry I pushed you away all those years away. I panicked. I got too scared to try. I’m not scared anymore though, Niall. I want to touch you, kiss you, hold you. I want to wake up every morning to your stinky breath and your stupidly handsome face.  
Twice we’ve stood at the altar and twice we’ve got it wrong. Please give me a chance to make up for my past mistakes. I love you, Niall. I want to be with you and Ciara.  
Please think about it. Don’t waste your time on Holly. This is our chance to get it right. I promise I’ll make you happy.  
All the love,  
Harry

 

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: More time?  
Hey. It’s been a while since I heard from you and I was hoping you’d be in touch by now. I understand if you need more time to think it over. Could you just let me know what’s going on?

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: More time?  
Sorry I haven’t written in a while. I’ve been really busy with work lately. What do you mean do I need more time? Are you talking about my birthday? I don’t need more time to think about how old I’m getting. By the way, thanks for flying all the way out here to surprise me on my birthday. Seeing you was just what I needed. It was really sweet of Gemma and Louis to organize it, especially since they’re so busy with Anne.  
Anyway, how are you?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Letter  
Didn’t you get my letter?

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Letter?  
I haven’t received anything from you yet. It’s probably still on its way here. When did you send it?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Re: Letter?  
I didn’t send it from Boston. I left it on your kitchen table before I left. Didn’t you get it?

From: Harry  
To: Niall  
Subject: Important  
Hey, Niall. This is about the letter. I wrote some important things in it and I’d like for you to read it. Please try and find it.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Gone missing  
I looked EVERYWHERE for it yesterday and was not able to find it. Is everything okay? Can you just e-mail me what it said?

You have an instant message from: HARRY  
Harry: Is the letter still missing?  
Niall: Yeah, I checked again this morning and haven’t found anything.  
Harry: Fuck. I’ll call you. Just give me a few minutes.  
Niall: I can’t talk on the phone right now. I’m at work and I’m about to have a meeting with my boss.  
Harry: Can you just hold off for like ten minutes? Just say you have to go to the bathroom or it’s an emergency.  
Niall: You’re starting to worry me. Look, Holly’s online. I’ll ask her quickly if she’s seen the letter.  
Harry: Don’t ask her!  
Niall: Okay…So Holly didn’t see the letter. Maybe you can ring me later when I’m off of work?  
Harry: Yeah.

From: Holly  
To: Harry  
Subject: Your letter  
I was told you were online. Two weeks ago, I happened to stumble upon your letter. I would appreciate if you would stop sending my husband love letters. Did you forget that he was married, Harry? Or were you too busy trying to forget about your own failed marriage? Niall and I are experiencing some bumps in our relationship like all couples do, but that doesn’t mean that Niall’s looking for a way out, if that’s what you’re trying to give him. We’re still trying to make things work.

From: Harry  
To: Holly  
Subject: Niall  
You think I care what you have to say after the way you’ve treated him?

From: Holly  
To: Harry  
Subject: Re: Niall  
Maybe you don’t. But if you truly cared about Niall or Ciara you would stop and think about this for more than just a second. This is our chance to live together as a family. You know how important that is, how much both of them wanted that. You’d ask him to just throw that away on a whim? You’d let Ciara watch her parents split up when she waited so long for her parents to be together? You need to stop being so selfish Harry. You can’t just decide it’s the right time because it’s the right time for you. From what it sounds like years ago you had your chance and you blew it. You chose Taylor instead.

From: Niall  
To: Harry  
Subject: Letter  
Are you sure you didn’t accidentally take it with you? You tend to get a little forgetful right before you leave for flights. For example, I found a shirt that you left behind (though it’s actually one of my shirts that I’ve been looking for for ages, you thief). I checked for the letter again and it is definitely not in my flat. What was in it? You didn’t call me after work like you said you would. It’s making me a bit anxious not to know.


End file.
